Fire Red
by Silent-Nova
Summary: Voldemorts in control. As Hogwarts students return for another year, many fear the worst. Not wanting to leave his students unprotected Professor Dumbledore calls upon some... Gifted kids. (No OC's. Will feature characters from Magna but also some features from the games.)


**Fire Red**

 _5 Years Ago_

A elder man wearing a long vibrant colored robe pushed his way through the long grass. He had a long white beard and a pointy had. His eyes had an odd twinkle to them.

Purple mice scurried in the by the nearby trees. A few stopped and stared at the old man suspiciously. They would chittered their enormously bucked teeth and then dash for the tall grass.

Tall tree's encircled the area. The only way to find a way out was to follow the paths of long grass.

The elder man stopped in front of a tree. Hanging from the branches were green moon shaped creatures. All various sizes.

He took a step forward his foot hitting something hard hidden in the grass. He stepped back looking down at the yellow giant pod. Beady black eyes glared back at him. The yellow creature started to glow it's body rose into the air and began to change shape. It's body changed to that of something similar to a wasp. With a thin stringent body and two giant drills for hands.

The creature let out a enraged cry. It raised it's drill ready to strike.

The man reached into his robes.

Electric energy zapped through the air. Right between the old man and the bee.

The bee like creature jerked backwards before quickly fleeing.

"You alright Mister?" A you voice asked. A young boy pushed his way through the grass fiddling with his hat. A yellow chubby mouse with a lightning bolt tial followed after him. It eyed the elder man warily.

The boy was small couldn't possibly be more than ten. But even with the softness of youth, you could see pure muscle starting to show through. He tugged at his hat revealing an array of messy hair and most startling ruby red eyes.

The elder man's sparkling eyes wavered. But his smile didn't waver. "Thank you my boy, that was very brave of you."

"It was nothing!" The boy laughed grinning from ear to ear. "Beedrill act tough bu their not much of a fight alone."

"I'm surprised to see someone so young out here alone, shouldn't you be in school?" The man asked chuckling.

The boy waved the last comment off. "I passed that a long time ago!" He smiled. "I'm far from alone anyway, I got my team!" He gestured to the mouse before him. The yellow rodent puffed up with pride. "How about you? It's not safe to travel without Pokemon."

"I'm here to learn about this land." The old man explained. "These creatures are new to me."

"Really?" The boy looked thoughtful. "You will probably want to speak to Professor Oak he's a expert on Pokemon."

"Yes, I had scheduled a visit with him." He gazed around the forest. "But I've seem to have gotten sidetracked."

The boy gave him a contemplative look before smiling. "I can lead you to his lab if you want?"

"No need dear boy, I wouldn't want to impose-"

"It's nothing really I'm on my way to see him anyway." He pulled out a round ball from his pocket half of it white the other red. A red beam appeared from it and the yellow creature got absorbed by the light. He shot the old man a cocky grin. "Besides it's not safe out here."

"But of course not for a brave lad like you." The old man said smiling in amusement.

"Of course not!" The boy laughed. "I'm Red by the way."

"My pleasure, I am Professor Dumbledore." The elder told the younger.

"What are you a Professor of?" Red asked genuinely curious.

"I'm a teacher of sorts, in fact I am a Headmaster of a school in England." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"England huh..." He paused. "I think of heard of that place." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. His eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh yeah the way out's this way!" He pointed to a side path of long grass. "Just follow me."

Smiling amused Dumbledore followed after the young lad. "Do you know much about these creatures?"

"Yeah." Red smiled. "I caught them all at least once or twice. That guy right there's a Weedle." He said pointing to a giant orange caterpillar with a horn on its head. "That changes into the Pokemon we saw earlier."

"Fascinating." The Professor murmured. "What to mean by catch."

"Oh we use these." Red pulled out his Pokeball and showed it to the Professor. "To get a Pokemon to be part of your team you can capture it with this. You have to weaken it first through battle though or it'd just break through."

"It just follows your orders afterwards?" Professor said a sliver of a frown appearing.

"We'll no, not all the time." Red smiled warmly at the Pokeball in his hand. "You have to earn their trust. You train them and grow with them. That's how you get stronger."

"Smart words for one so young." Professor Dumbledore appraised.

"What about you? Is it true you have no Pokemon where you come from?" Red asked.

"Non at all." Dumbledore affirmed.

"That's so weird..." He took a sharp turn. "What happens when you turn ten? If you have no Pokemon, how do you learn?"

"Well normally when one is still going to school." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Still?" He grimaced. "What is left for their to learn at that point?"

"Math, history-" 'Magic.' Dumbledore silently added.

"I'd hate to live in England then. I mean we have advanced schooling, but that's usually covered under apprenticeships." Red said thoughtfully. "How much longer would they have to go?"

"At least till their seventeen." Professor Dumbledore said stoking his long white beard.

Red made a choking sound.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Is that the end of the forest right there?"

"That's it!" He rushed ahead darting between the tall tree's. The sun was starting to set already. Through the tree's you could see a glimmer of the cities light as darkness took hold. "That's Viridian. Pallet Towns just a valley away after that."

"Pallet Town...I'm assuming that's were Professor Oak is?" Professor Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Of course." He frowned as he noticed how low the sun was getting. "Come on we shouldn't be out here at night."

The Professor gave him a mischievous smile. "I thought you could handle wild Pokemon."

Red gave him a half hearted smile, but it faded to a frown as he stared at the city.

* * *

Red lead them through Pallet Town to the the Professor's lab at the edge. People in lab coat's scurried about the building with one Pokemon or another with them. Typical chemist stuff was found everywhere along with books and scattered papers.

"Ah Red I was wondering when you would show up." The graying Professor Oak greeted. He set down a Pokeball. "I was thinking you weren't going to make it."

"I had to know how Ve was doing." He picked the Pokeball up cradling it in his hand. "How is she doing."

"Her relapse was quite worrisome." Professor Oak said frowning. "Her genetics are still unstable but I think she should be fine for now, just keep an eye on her."

"Thank you Professor Oak." Red placed the Pokeball on his belt.

Professor Oak smiled down on him. His smile turned to a scowl as he noticed the person behind Red. "Who's your friend?"

"Hm? Oh right Professor, this is Professor Dumbledore he is here to learn about Pokemon." Red explained.

"Yes I'm sure he is." Professor Oak muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry Red but I must ask you to leave."

Red gave him a questioning look."What's going on Professor?"

"I'm sorry Red." Professor Oak apologized. "I'm afraid this is personal matters, now if you'd please."

Professor Dumbledore smiled down at him. "Thank you again my boy for the escort."

Red nodded. "It was no trouble really." He walked out of the lab. He only glanced back once at the two Professor before heading on his way.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Green stumbled into his office collapsing onto his spinning chair with a sigh. He leaned back putting his feet on his desk.

"Another day another victory!" He smirked. "I swear these trainer's just get weaker and weaker every day!"

A pecking noise came from his window.

The young Gym leader scowled glaring at the offending window. But nothing was there. Frowning he walked over to the window. Still seeing nothing, he opens the window. There sitting on the window was a scroll.

His scowl deepening he unraveled the scroll. Green's green eyes flickered over the scroll.

 _Dear Green Oak_

 _I beg your pardon for disturbing you but I am in need of your help. I am a Headmaster at a special kind of school for special kind of people. I Have worked with your Grandfather on many occasion. Sadly we rarely see eye to eye. But that is all behind us now._

 _You see, my life is coming to end and my students are in danger. My land is in a current political upheaval and I request an outside help. My hope is that since no one is familiar with your land or you yourselves, you can infiltrate the school and protect the students within. Many are going to suffer from persecution and I fear the worst._

 _Your Grandfather has spoken highly of you on many occasion. And I trust you and Red could help me. If you accept this request sign the paper below and all will be taken care of. Your Grandfather should be able to answer any questions you might have."_

 _Professor Dumbledore_

Green's nose crinkle in disdain. He read the letter again and again and again. 'What kind of joke is this?' Reading it one more time he let out a long sigh. He pulled out a Pokeball. A red beam appeared and Pidgeot appeared outside the window. The Pokemon let out a loud battle cry.

Green smirked. "Not this time my friend. I need you to go to Red." Green tied a note to the Pidgeot's leg. "Give that to him and make sure he's not late this time!"

The bird Pokemon chirped in understanding before taking off into the sky.

Green watched it go, before turning to take his leave.


End file.
